The Superior Spider-man
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: A Spider bite in his first year. The lies he told to his friends. And now Voldemorts return. Harry needs to become better, a superior wizard lord and spider
1. Chapter 1

Twenty people rushed around a empty warehouse. "Quick quick" a man hurried along the group. A group of bound young women and plants were being forced into a container.

"Thwipp" a man was ripped from ground flying high into the rafters.

"AHHHHH" The man screamed as came crashing down, he bounced off the ground. "It's the spider!"He screamed.

Instantly nineteen wands lit up as their wielders said "Lumnos!"

"Find him!" The leader screamed.

"Thwipp, thwipp" Two Wands were darkened "Crack" A man flew twenty feet into the air, before coming down a crash. A dull "thud" rang out as the second man flew into the light. "I'm coming for you Snape" A voice rang through darkness.

Suddenly two more wands went out as they were violently ripped from ripped into the floor beneath them.

"BOMBARDO!" Fifteen voices screamed out. Five people were screamed as holes were blasted in the floor beneath their feet.

"Ten to go" The voice rang out.

"Circle now!" A Greasy haired man ordered the group. They ran back to container quickly encircling it. "Don't let him get near..." The Greasy haired man was suddenly ripped into the shadows.

"Hello Snape" He didn't have time to react as a red clad fist hit him in he centre of face.

The nine wizards and witches were shaking slightly, the screaming of the bound young women echoed against container. "Quiet!" A Women smashed her fist against the side of the container.

Calmly a five foot eight figure walked out of the shadow. "Avada Kadvra!" A Green Spell rocketed at the figure, who casually sidestepped it.

"Imperio" The man front flipped over a invisible spell.

Crucio!" The bright red spell flew right by the figure.

In an instant the figure closed the distance. He slammed a women's head into the side of the container. Instantly he back flipped over a man, land on his shoulders. He threw a hammer fist, blasting man from beneath him. Landing in a squat, he rolled to the left, as spells hit the earth near him. firing a web straight into the rafters, and with a sharp tug he slung shot over the container, as he flew through the air aimed down. A Web hit the centre of a mousy man chest "Crap" The mans slammed into his chest instantly knocking the man out.

The final six people left shivered in fear. "You chose the wrongs side" the Spider slammed feet first into a women, throwing her into the wall ten feet away, fired a web catching the man in the chest. With a pull he flew into the man, who slashed him across the chest. Blood sprayed a man in the face. "WHEN DOES THE SPIDER DO THAT" A Women screamed, she was looking into the large goggles of the spider. He calmly punched her shattering her jaw as she went tumbling into the ground.

He calmly kicked a man in the centre of the chest. "You're all ignorant fools" He grabbed one more by the throat, choking him unconscious in an instant. Finally their was only one man left standing in front of container.

"I'll kill them, stay back!" The Spider laughed coldly "I'm serious stay..." A web hit his wand, and with tug he was thrown into the waiting fist.

"Snape" Snape eyed the figure with interest. His hand went slowly towards his wand, when a web shot out of the darkness pinning it to the ground.

"Potter enough of your.." A Steel bar smashed into his shoulder blade, completely shattering it.

"Don't say the P word Snape"

Slowly the man came out of the shadows, he wore a wine red mask with black webbing etched across it, two large white egg snapped goggles glowed slightly as he took two more steps towards Snape. "That women..." He wore red boots with the same black webbing design, and pure black pants. He had on red gloves with large red claws, and black webbing around his wrist. His shirt was a two tones long his ribs and under arms was a black, on his chest was a wine red colour, with webbing etched across his body, in the middle of his upper chest was a single spider. On his back was a much larger straight edge spider. "She upgraded your suit wazzzit dragon scale"

The man stood up straight "She did more then upgrade my suit, she helped me become better..." He looked down his silvery eyes on the greasy haired man "She helped me become a Superior Spider-man"

 **TWO MONTHS PRIOR**

"CEDRIC!" A Wild black haired boy, was hanging from the ceiling. Sweat soaked his shirt, and boxer shorts. Amber eyes looked up at him with worry. Harry dropped off the ceiling 'Thwipp' Harry slowly dropped down onto the lumpy single person bed. "Why did I hide my powers

 **FLASH BACK**

Harry ran through the forbidden forest. Cursing who ever thought that detention with Hagrid was a good idea. He tripped over a root crashing into the soft earth. Harry felt a burn on the back of his neck. "Found you" A Large fist reached down and plucked Harry from the earth"

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

"I Shot off the wall, grabbed the stone, and for some reason when I punched Quirrel he disintegrated"

An aging man with a long white beard calmly said "This must be kept a secret Harry" He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "When you tell this tale to your friends, say that you looked in the mirror, got the stone, and when Quirrel grabbed you, your mothers blood protected you"

Harry looked into the mans eyes "Why professor? I used these powers to protect the stone?"

"Harry there are many people in this world who would seek to abuse your powers"

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"I Then put the sorting hat on my head, the sword came from it. Fawkes blinded the snake. But it still had it sense of smell, and it chased me, I managed to grab the sword and stab it through the brain" Harry regaled the awe struck adults, hiding his face.

As they filtered out of the room Dumbledore calmly said "What really happened.

"I Webbed up the snake, stopping it long enough Fawkes to blind it, then jumped on its back and stabbed it with the sword"

"Good Harry remember secrecy"

 **CURRENT TIME**

"These powers Hedwig" Harry looked down. he stormed across the room opening the Snow White owls cage. "Why hide them?" Harry punched the wall burying it up to his elbow. "If Dumbledore let me train. If he would let use them" He felt a dull pain his head "I Could've saved him. I could've stopped Pettigrew" Harry's hands went through his long wild black hair. "Ron Hermione, not a single letter" Harry mind went to Hogwarts. "Hero, dark lord, attention whore" Harry fingers dug into his scalp "A Ministry that's corrupt enough that an innocent man is thrown in jail without a trial" Harry grumbled "An innocent creature beheaded" He looked down at the Daily Prophet "Potter the mad!" He threw it across the room. His head never stopped pounding. "Death Eaters rape kill and destroy, hiding behind common mugging!"

"I'm done!" Harry walked towards the door "No more Dumbledore, no more ministry!" Harry slammed into the door blowing it clean off it hinges. "I'm going to rip the Death Eaters apart!"

"BOY!" Harry whipped around and back handed the large man down the hall with ease.

."I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!" He looked down at the crumpled figure. He jogged down the stairs. He fired a web into the centre of a cupboard door, he pulled it sharply. Kneeling into the cupboard Harry threw a silvery cloak, wand and broom into a heap. "You can burn the rest"

Harry felt a dull tingle in the back of his neck, he slowly prepared eyeing the oak door. With two mighty steps he slammed into the door flinging the door into the street. Time froze as powerful tingle traveled through his body. "Stupify" A Bright red spell shot towards Harry, acting on instinct alone Harry jumped onto the wall before kicking off. With a twist of his hip, he kicked a grubby man in the face, throwing him into the grass. He landed and was immediately flying into air on his broom stick.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"So explain to me again Mundungus" Dumbledore looked down at the man.

"He came flying out of the house and kicked me in the face" Mundungus nursed his wound.

"Has anyone seen him?" Dumbledore looked around.

"We've done an up and down search of Diagon Alley but nothing"

"Harry Potter, what are you going to do?"Dumbledore frowned deeply his many years catching up with him.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

A Black clad figure crawled along the wall. His hood drawn over his face, a small half mask pulled up to his nose. He looked down on four men laughing as they walked down the dingy streets of Knockturn ally "Death Eater!" In a instant the figure smashed feet first into the two men in the centre of the the group. They flew into wall cracking it on impact, he quickly back handed the man to his left. Before hefting the man to his right into the air. Quickly grabbing hold of the mans wand hand, he shattered the mans wrist with a simple clench of his hand. "Voldemort..."

"FUCK YOU!" The man screamed in the figures face.

The figure back handed the man twice "Where is he recruiting from!"

"Never I'll never betray my lord!" He replied venomously.

"The hard route then" The figure calmly. He placed his hand on the mans chest "I Wonder how many ribs I'm going have to break..." He place pressure instantly cracking one of the mans ribs "before you talk" the man screamed and thrashed in the figures outstretched hand. "Now tell me where is Voldemort recruiting from!"

"NEVER"

The figure calmly swung a haymaker into the right rib cage. "There goes another rib"

"FUCK YOU"

"Naughty naughty" He swung another punch, breaking two more ribs. "Now tell where"

The man was panting in the figures fist. "You bastard do you know who I..."

The figure threw him across the ally into a pile of garbage. "You're garbage, you and you're allies rape kill and destroy" He calmly walked towards the man. "For what!" The man went for his wand with his unbroken hand. But before he could are a single move a web hit his wand, and with a sharp tug the figure disarmed him. "For power!?" He kicked the man onto his back. "You and yours already had the deck stacked in your favour. Everything in this world was at your finger tips" He slouched over punching the man in the nose. "Broke your nose" He stood up and stepped on his shoulder. "Now tell me where is he recruiting from!" The figure felt his shoulder crunch like crackers under foot.

"Snakes Den pub!" He screeched.

"Thank you" The figure knelt down till he was eye level.

"What are you?" he gasped as the pressure on his broken shoulder was released.

"A Human Spider"

 **?**

A Black clad figure calmly jumped out of a blazing building. "Come back here I'm not done with you yet!" He roared over the blaze.

"Screw you!"

He jumped high into the air firing a web to the centre of of his back he slung shot into the man "Names and places where your fellow death eater live NOW"

 **?**

A Single man ran through the hallway "So you have Death Eaters living with you?" The spider closed the distance. "Tell me EVERYTHING"

 **?**

Ten men were strewn across the alley. "It's ok I'm here to help"

A Young woman looked up into the blank face figure. "You're the Spider-man?" She looked up at the dark garbed figure.

 **?**

The Spider-man slammed shoulder first crushing a Death Eater. "You think bullying makes you strong" He fired a web catching a woman "And you, these men are rapist!" He kicked into the wall. "And you probally watched them!"

 **?**

Spider-man jumped off a boat just as it exploded. He quickly wrapped himself on a Death Eater. "Where does he keep his potions ingredients?"

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Sitting around a large table sat many people. "Kingsley any word on the Spider-Mans capture?" Dumbledore eyed the large dark skinned man in blue robes.

"Not even close. He's to fast, his striking points are random Death Eater dens"

Snape snorted "That Potter brat doesn't understand what stabbing the Dark Lord will do"

A Raggedy man gave a barking laughing "So what you're saying is this Spider-Man, is making your Dark Lord desperate" He stood glaring down Snape.

"A Few buildings burnt to the ground, some low level Death Eaters sent to the hospital. Tell Black what is he really doing?" Snape stood up returning the glare with his own hateful sneer.

"He's scaring those Death Eaters off the street!" Black looked around the table. "Talk to Tonks, Kingsley, hell any auror. And they all say the same things. These men and women are terrified of the Spider-Man, they won't work with Voldemort, because he's been beating them into..."

"A Bloody pulp!" A Large red haired woman stood up. "All he's been doing is assaulting men putting them in comas or breaking their bodies so thoroughly that they don't want sleep. We've all seen the healers reports. They're forced give them calming droughts and sleep potions"

"It's working isn't it!" Black focused his gaze on the woman "We've had less assaults, less rapes, less deaths, no muggles have been assaulted" Black looked around the room "Look I don't always agree with the Spider-Mans methods. But what have we been doing?"

"We've been going about this in the correct way" The red head replied.

"The correct way! Molly, stunning and arresting isn't working! What Spider-Man does keeps these Death Eaters off the street for more then ten minutes and a hefty donation to the ministry!" Sirius yelled across the table at Molly Weasley.

"That's enough Sirius" Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "You're wrong, we need to be better then those we fight. Mr Potter as this Spider-Man has become something as dark as the Death Eaters and we have..."

"To stop him, stun him, throw him in Azkaban!" Sirius looked at the aging headmaster with little more then contempt. "If you all can't see the good Spider-Man is doing. Maybe I should evict you all, and quit the Order"

"Calm down" Dumbledore commanded coolly. "Look Sirius we need to take Spider-Man off the streets atleast until we can show him how to properly apprehend people"

"And How long will that take, how long until Sniveluss goes to tell his master that Spider-Man off the streets. How long till the crime rate skyrockets again!" Sirius turned his back on the group "I'm going out" He stated as he walked across the room. "Don't fall me Dumbledore" He slammed the door as he left.

As he walked towards the door he thought simply 'I Need to get Harry out from under Dumbledore's thumb' Sirius chuckled as his mind began to whir with a plan.

 **?**

Two hooded figures sat in the corner of a muggle diner, their plates filled with food.

"Why did you call me here cousin?"

"Are you happily married?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because I remember the intelligent, motivated, and cunning young woman. Now look at you a house wife"

"You think that ponce could've gotten as far as did without me"

"Yes and he's bringing it all crashing down around you" The male figure grabbed her wrist and rolled it up "How much longer cousin, how much longer till your husband demands you take the mark. What will you do then?"

"I'll think of something" She replied with a hiss.

"You know as much as you like to pretend to be the perfect Pure Blood wife you're not"

"How so?"

"We're eating in a muggle diner, you're wearing a muggle hoody, and muggle jeans. And look around you, you blend in. Look at our niece two tables down from the opposite corner" The woman easily spotted the bright pink hair, mismatched top and pants. Sitting with a ratty man wearing a old brown trench coat. "How long have you been going into the muggle world?"

"That doesn't matter cousin"

"Actaully it does" He took a simple french fry and popped it into his mouth. "You're planning on running, you're smart slowly learning the muggle world. Who would suspect the perfect pure blood wife to disappear into the muggle world"

"I Guess not as smart as a marauder"

"Not little cousin smarter. James and Lily died because he didn't want to hide in the muggle world. He chose to stay in Godric's Hallow"

"What do you want"

He slid a simple parchment across the table. "He brought shame on the Black name" her eyes went wide "I've signed it, all you need to do is sign it as well. Confirmation of the shame"

"You're giving me an out!?"

"Your doors are rapidly closing" He looked across the table into her eyes "The Spider-Man has been pinching Voldemort, he's getting desperate, recruitment has dropped, Death Eater dens are being destroyed, and now apparently he's destroyed a few potions labs Voldemort frequents"

"I Know all of this"

"I Have a plan, to make Spider-Man, and Harry Potter better"

"Harry Potter?"

"I Want you to marry him"

The woman laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the witch and wizard across the diner. "I'm old enough to be his mother"

"Draco he's not your child is he"

"Of course..."

"Cousin"

"He's not"

"Really is the wizarding world that blind. How old were you when the marriage contract was signed. Ten?"

"Twelve actually, after my first..."

"Don't even care!"

"So what you got married, he took you out of school for nine months, then throws his second year "Wife" back into Hogwarts. It's no wonder Draco turned out the way he is, his father raised him not you"

"What does the nature of my marriage matter to you?"

"You and Harry, deserve better"

"And how is marrying an old woman "better" then the myriad of witches he could marry?"

"First off cuz have you looked in a mirror" The woman blushed slightly. "You're very attractive, subjectively of course, I would never think of my baby cousin in that way" He pulled a second parchment "Secondly by marrying you he would become legally an adult"

"So tell me cousin, what does Dumbledore gain from an adult Potter?"

"Nothing I'm doing this for Harry, not Dumbledore"

The woman smirked "Ok" She pulled out a pen and signed the two contracts quickly.

"That simple?"

"I've never been a fan of Dumbledore. He's been throwing petrol..."

"Look at you, using muggle analogies"

"Shut it. As I was saying, he's been throwing petrol on the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He's tossed you into Azkaban. If Half of what Draco's told me is true, he's grooming the boy to be a sacrifice" She frowned deeply. "Throw him at the dark lord and hope his luck holds long enough for him to land a killing stroke. But not before being mortally wounded" Her eyes darkened "All for the greater good" She kneeled into him "I'm creating a door number three, me and Potter"

"Brilliant" The man stood up "Lets go catch us a spider"

"Oh I already know where he's at"

"Wait? What? How?"

"I've sat in on every inner circle meeting, he's squeezed Voldemort down to a single minor Den"

 **?**

The two sat in the shadows, they watched as a small building erupted in flames. Men and women were being flung out of the building left and right. Many jumped from the second floor. As minutes passed on more men fled the building. Until the front door of the manor burst open, revealing a bloodied man, and his wife. "Hullo" A Black hooded man leaped from the building landing on the mans chest. "Haymich family. You had five young women in the basement" He ripped a plank of wood from the burning building. "Raped multiple times, broke" He swung the plank wide, shattering the mans kneecap. "I Hate rapist" with a sharp kick he broke the mans shoulder. He hefted the women up by the neck. "Now little wifey what should I do with you"

"Please!" She screamed "I'll Do anything"

"Did you give those girls a chance!?" He tossed her ten feet across the wet earth. "Before you fed them to the wolves" He bent down, placing his hand on ribs. "Did you prep them?" He levelled her with his blanked out face "Did you shave them, bathe them, make them all pretty?"

She squirmed in his irony grip "No of course!?"

"Lies!" He pushed into her rib, breaking it with ease. "Do you honestly think I would burn a house to the ground with out making sure what I've been told is good"

"Please it's my husband"

He kneeled face to face with the woman "I'm going to break a bone for every woman you helped break" The woman went pale. "Now how fast the bones are broken is up to you"

"I Don't know anything! The Dark Lord he's been quite, only meeting with his inner circle" He stepped on her wrist crunching it under heel. "Please stop!" He stepped on her elbow, he grunted as it gave "I'm begging you stop" He stepped on her shoulder "Stop!" He kneeled to and with a pull popped her hip out of its socket.

"One last bone missy" He stepped on her knee. "Oh and I knew you knew nothing" He back handed her viscously knocking her out.

He jumped high into the air firing web and was in the tree line within a second. "Spider-Man!"

The black garbed figure fired a web down sling shooting to the earth "You know Death Eaters normally run, but hey who am I argue with a man wanting a beating" He calmly walked towards the two, one clearly a woman, judging by the large hips. The other a skinny man, but he knew never judge a wizard by their appearance. 'No tingles?' He lowered his hood "Sirius!" He shot forward and pulled the man into a hug. He froze up shoved the man to the ground "My dads nickname?"

"Prongs" Sirius replied.

Harry pointed at the woman standing back away from the two. "Who is she?"

"She's my cousin, I want to introduce you to each other" Sirius motioned for her to come forward. "Harry Potter..." The women lowered her hood, and the young ,and breath was knocked from his chest. "Meet my cousin Narcissa Black"

"Malfoy, you're his mum!" Harry Stood back preparing for an attack.

"Harry Potter" She raised her hand.

Harry looked down at the hand 'No tingles' He timidly raised his right hand. And lowered his hood with his left. "Harry Potter" She was slightly shorter then Harry Potter, being five eight to Harry's five ten. Harry looked at her face, shocked by how young she looked, but her eyes are what captivated him. They were as blue as his own green, but carried a type of intelligence that Harry had rarely seen. She carried herself with a cool air of confidence. Like a trip wire Harry was on her, lifting her high in the air. "Malfoy Manor where is it"

"HARRY!" Sirius rushed the two.

"Your husband I nearly caught him once" he began to apply pressure. "I Flooed away" Tears began to wet his eyes. "He was with a little girl, now tell me where is Malfoy manor!"

Harry was shocked when she looked down at him, her eyes holding the same confidence. "My ex husband was... A fool" She gasped. Sirius tugged at his arm. "He would never bring his affairs home" Harry began to apply pressure. "I Wouldn't stand for it. He's a disgusting man, believe it or not I tried to curb his desires" Her blue eyes bore into his green. "But I was bound to him, through a marriage contract, I could try, but he always had the choice, I didn't. I couldn't report his actions, I couldn't stop him. And it ate at my soul" her eyes began to blaze with the same other worldly glow of Harry's own. "I Was going to trade my magic. Maybe even my life, I was going to run" Her hand shot down cracking against his face. "Now you ARE going to help me!" She hit him again. "You're going to turn this fury into a weapon. Spider-Man as the club. Lady and Lord Potter as the scalpel" She glared down at him. "Now put me down!" She commanded furiously. Harry released his grip, dropping her to the soft earth below "give me the contract Sirius and go"

"Just calm down" Sirius put his hands up, these two were powder kegs.

"So you want to be Lady Potter?" Harry looked down at the woman with a curious gaze.

"Yes, and I'm going to turn you into a proper Lord Potter" Narcissa put her hand on his chest.

Harry hands went to her hips "You and me?" Harry gently lifted her to eye level "You're furious. Are you mad enough to take down a system that would benefit you"

"I've been mad enough since Lucius took me as a twelve year old girl" She looked into his green eyes. "But I'm not like you, I didn't let my anger control me" She looked at Harry and timidly pressed her lips to his "That anger goes, no more of this blind burning" She looked back at Sirius "The contract cousin. We're leaving together, and you can't know where"

Sirius dug in his cloak "Ok" He put his hand on Harry's shoulder "Take care of each other" He handed Narcissa the contract before apparating with a crack.

Narcissa looked around the forest "We should go the auror are going to arrive soon enough" Harry placed her on the ground.

"Where are we going?" He asked the older woman.

"Where I can make you a better Harry Potter, and a Superior Spider-Man"

AN

Yes Harry was bloody in this chapter, but it get toned down, as Narcissa help Harry temper his rage. Next this will be harem, with Ginny and Luna.

Other then that Review I'm not sure if I want to continue this story so the support would help.


	2. Occlumency

Harry and Narcissa walked through the streets of London. "Where are we going?" Harry asked the woman.

"When I was going to run from my marriage, I had planned to run here." Narcissa explained to the young man.

"How do you know Malfoy doesn't know about this place?" Harry glared down at the blonde haired woman, his eyes blazing.

Narcissa returned his glare with one of her own "Don't take me for a fool." She hissed dangerously. "I Used my Black Family allowance to buy the apartment. Of Course I rather then using Gringotts, I took my Galleons and converted them through a muggle bank. Yes the goblins maybe good bankers, but they want to make money so their conversion from Galleons to Pounds is not balanced correctly." She dug into her hoody, pulling out a set of keys.

Harry looked up at the tall apartment block. It was a rather plain looking building, with worn out brown bricks. "This isn't the place I would imagine a pure blood would hide." Harry voiced his opinion calmly.

"Yes I know that's why I chose it" The two walked into the apartment. "By going through Muggles I made it nigh impossible to be tracked" The Two walked into the elevator. Instantly Narcissa hit the 9th floor (10 stories). The two remained silent as the elevator took them to the ninth floor. "Ok let's go" The elevator door opened, and the blonde woman was striding towards a door immediately.

As they walked in Harry gave laugh "Now this is what I would expect from a pure blood" The front entrance was small, but went into a wide high arching room. The kitchen was a stainless steel mass of the most up to date appliance. The living room had a wall of books atleast twenty feet tall, sprawling across the hundred foot wall, two fluffy couches sat in front a large television. A Large window allowed Harry a perfect view down to London. Harry could swear he could make out Diagon Alley. A stair well went up to a loft with a large King sized bed. "You bought out two apartments?" Harry watched Narcissa peal off her hoody.

She pointed into a dark hallway. "Go run the bath, you stink." She stated simply.

Five minutes later Harry laid in a large bath tub. It was the size of the prefect tub in Hogwarts, leaving just enough room for a small toilet in the corner. "She has a flare for the extravagant." He stated simply, as the scent of lavender filled the room. Harry closed his eyes and allowed the warm water to lull him into a half sleep. A slight itch from permeated the small burns and cuts across his body. Harry shot up as a soft hand touched his chest. He nearly head butted Narcissa "What are you doing!?" He screamed falling away from the woman.

A Pink blush covered his face as he looked down at the her naked breasts. "So you can risk your life fighting Death Eaters." She stood up exposing her breast completely to Harry. "But the site of your future wife is to much?" She had an exaggerated quizzical look on her face.

"This is a contract, not a marriage" Harry's blush darker as he caught sight of her large pink nipples.

She walked slowly towards him "Oh here I thought you would fall in love with me." Sarcasm evident in her voice. She gently pushed him against the wall of the tub, and worked her way into her lap. "Look Potter, I don't care. Act like a blushing school boy in private." She ground herself into his hardening dick. "But in public we must portray ourself as the happy lord and lady Potter." She looked into his emerald eyes and pulled him into a kiss. "So get use displays of my affection."

Harry kneeled back and with a sigh said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get use to this" He motioned between the two, her larger then average breast pushed up against his chest. "You are stunning, you know that right?"

Now it was Narcissa's turn to blush, she could see lust burning in his eyes. "So I've been told" She felt his hands instinctively fall onto her hips. "Carful Potter, pretend to want me. And you just might get me."

Harry laughed "I Do want you" He stood up pushing her from his lap. "Any male would" He looked away. "But.."

"But what?" She looked at him with interest. She knew any teenage boy in this position would be pushing for more. But here Harry Potter was walking away.

"I Can't I have enemies. Powerful enemies." Harry looked away from the blonde.

Her heart ached as she watched the boy, become a man. A Man who had to much weight thrown onto his shoulders. 'Damn it Dumbledore' She waded to him, and did the only thing she could think of. Hug him, hug him tightly. "Harry, you can't put your life on hold because the meddling of Dumbledore and Voldemort." She could feel him trying to pull away from the hug. "Listen Potter." She growled into his ear. "Let's make a deal."

"A Deal" He cast a questioning glance back at the naked blonde.

"This is backwards but it can't be helped" She released herself from the hug. "We'll get married consummate the marriage" Both of them blushed slightly at the implications of her statement. "Then we'll try dating. Because hey when I'm a hundred twenty eight and you're a hundred and sixteen you'll be quite the catch." Harry snorted at her statement. "I Dont know you Harry. " She looked into his eyes. "But I respect what you've done" Harry watched her walk away, her bum sway slightly as she did. She pulled a small bottle from the edge of the tub.

As she walked back, Harry finally got a good look at her. Her sapphire blue eyes glinting in the pale bath lights, her large breast swayed slightly, capped by the galleon sized nipples. She had a small birth mark on her wide right hip. Her long blonde hair went to the middle of her back. She sprayed some of the soap onto her hands. And began to slowly work it into his grime covered body. "When was the last time you showered?" She worked her way down his body.

"A Couple of days ago" He replied, stiffening as her soft hands began working his penis. She released her grip on his penis, and twisted him around getting a good look at his back. Minutes past as she tenderly went to work washing Harry's body. From the bottom of his feet to his matted jet black hair.

"Now my turn" She turned Harry to face him. Harry's eyes wide as saucers, he looked her in the eyes. Before they went down, a blush evident on his face. "Don't be embarrassed" She pulled his hand from the water, and placed a glob of soap in his hand.

"Narcissa" He groaned as she forced his hand onto her bare breast. He timidly began lathering up her bare chest. Opening his eyes, he saw the unflappable confidence of Narcissa Black mix with lust. Her pale white skin became a shadow of pink. He gently squeezed her large breasts in his hands.

"Harry" Naricissa mumbled. A Electricity shot through her system, as he lathered her chest, slowly he began his working way down. She could feel her core begin spread warmth through her system. She knew if she was outside of the large bathtub her vagina would be creating it's own wetness. She felt Harry's strong hands work from the bottom of her feet towards her core. He gently touched her lower lips. "It's ok" She mumbled. Her heart thumped against her rib cage 'What is this?' She looked down at Harry.

Suddenly Harry shot into Narcissa. The two fell across the large tub, Narcissa wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as the two continued their kiss. Harry stopped "There" Narcissa gently forced his head to her lower neck. immediately the dark haired teen rained a series of kisses "Yes!" She moaned, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breasts she groaned "Not to rough they're sensitive" He gently squeezed her breast and worked her nipple. "Good!" She could feel him hardness. Shooting out of her haze she thought 'Can I let him.' She groaned arching into his chest as his fingers found their way into her.

"Is this good" Harry's clearly inexperienced hands sawed into her. "Slow slow" She moaned out. Instantly Harry's hands slowed down, he twisted his wrist, Harry felt the blonde writhe under his hand. "Harry" She felt him throbbing. "Bed" With a mighty leap the two where by the door. "Contract..contra..." She moaned "Consummate marriage NOW" The two went from one end of the hallway to the other, their bodies melded together. Harry poured kisses along her neck and breasts.

Harry walked forward, he could see the bed in the loft. "Where's the contract?" He growled into her ear, he felt her tighten on his hand.

"It's on the coffee table" Narcissa panted in reply.

He grabbed her arse cheek and lifted her up, slowly walked across the room, latching onto her large nipple. He felt writhe 'She's feeling good' Was his only thought. The two knocked over a lamp as the crashed onto the couch, both moaning as Harry's dick missed buggering her. She rolled managing to sit atop him, his penis lay painfully hard against her pussy. Harry looked up at the blonde panting, a sheen of water and sweat had her glowing in the light, the cool air hardening her pink nipples, he could see her shaved snatch, the pink lips slick with desire. She reached for the contract and threw it to him along with a muggle pen. "Make me Narcissa Potter." She swayed her hips, grinding on his hardness.

Harry sat up and pulled her into a kiss. "Gorgeous."He stated, her faint pink blush spread through her body. "Stunning." He pulled her close. "You're mine."

Narcissa kissed him deeply "No you're mine."

Harry paused looking past her naked form, to the contract. He was going to willingly bind himself to this woman, he was going to give her the Potter name. She was going to be his lady Potter. And he barely knew her, sex before dating, marriage before dating. Marrying a woman he only just met. Everything was backwards, he knew everything backwards. But he didn't care, he would try to be a good husband, a good lord, for her. She was a genius, and she deserved her chance. "I'm yours." He confirmed, scrawling his name on the contract.

Harry felt her raise her hips "I'm yours" She told herself. Both released a animalistic roar as he shoved her back onto the couch. Laying on top of her as he began pumping. "Bed." Stumbled from her voice. Each long stroke she shivered with pleasure, he looked into her eyes kissed her. Her heart thumped as she felt a spark of affection grow. 'No!' Her mind became a blaze. 'I Can't.' She felt lift her up, instinctively. 'I Can't' The two shot into the air, she heard herself squeal into pleasure they landed, roughly shifting his dick inside her. 'To soon' She looked up at the young man, and could see his face.

He was fighting off a orgasm with a almost inhuman amount of will power. 'He's trying to get me to reach...' Her mind went numb as powerful orgasm rocked her system. She was dimly aware of Harry releasing himself into her. 'So I already care for my...husband.' She thought, she felt Harry roll off her, his breathing heavy.

Harry looked over at the blonde, her chest was raising and falling rapidly. "Narcissa Potter." He pulled her into his body. She allowed her body to snuggle into his chest. "My wife" He put us head into her long blonde mane. 'I Need to protect her' was his last thought before falling asleep.

She turned to face him, his face illuminated by the moon light "Harry Potter." She hugged him tightly. "My husband." She allowed herself to fall asleep thinking 'I need to help him become better'

'Screw the contract, this is for me, I can't lose...'

Across London in a small room, a single quill shot to life. Writing down quickly two names. Narcissa Potter nee Black, and Harry Potter. In a school in Scotland a series of devices went dark. In a large oddly shaped house a key disappeared. In a bank a large key was strapped to the leg of an owl.

Harry awoke the next morning, to a series of owls. "Huh?" He looked over to Narcissa reading one of the letters. "What's that?"

"Our Marriage license" She replied. "We have a summons from Wizengamot." Narcissa calmly stated. "Probably wanting us to take the seat of house Potter"

"I See, anything I should be aware of?" He sat up slowly.

"Everything, as head of your house, you're entitled to many concessions"

"Like what?" Harry pulled her into his chest.

"You're to be given a twelve notice of any court proceeding requiring your attendance. Six hours notice before the auror can question you. The two sat in bed, Harry listen attentively to her, learning everything from right of conquest, to consorts. He learned about life debts, about hose debts, about house wars, about line theft. "You can also veto any proposed law once a year." Narcissa was lecturing happily. Unlike Draco before Harry was like a sponge absorbing all the information she was telling him. As the afternoon sun peaked into their loft Narcissa climbed out of bed. Harry followed her naked bum as she walked across the room for her robe. "That's enough, I have more to teach you today." She looked back "Get dressed." She commanded simply.

Ten minutes later Harry and Narcissa sat cross legged in the middle of the living room. "First lesson we have is Occlumency" She looked over to the teen.

"What's Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"It's a mind art, used to defend ones mind from intrusion." Narcissa explained confidently. "How ever we won't be using Occlumency in that way. Atleast not yet." She closed her eyes. "We'll be using it to calm your rage, turn it into a controlled fire, rather then a forest destroying blaze." Harry could see the tightly controlled fury in the depths of her blue eyes.

"Why Occlumency?" He asked feeling the pounding of his anger returning to him. "I Could be out on the street hunting Death Eaters."

"Because beating low level Death Eaters isn't the key to beating the Dark Lord." She locked glares with Harry. "Now calm yourself, your rage doesn't control you. Thought first emotion second." She ran her hands on his chest. "Breath deeply Potter, slow controlled breaths" She felt his breathing slow, before slowly dragging her hand to his heart. "Slow your heart rate" He looked into her eyes, her lips partially parted, he wanted to drag her into a kiss. "No, we work." She stated simply. "Tonight if you are still wanting to, we can play" She gave a seductive wink. She felt him calm in her hands. "Good Harry, now clear your mind"

Harry closed his eyes and was immediately assaulted by memories. Cedric dying, Ginny in the chamber, Ron sacrificing himself, Hermione petrified, Peter Pettigrew fleeing, Voldemort being revived. "Calm" He felt the small soft hands begin to stroke back. "Clear your mind" Her soothing tone echoing gently in his mind. Slowly but surely the memories began to fade into the back of his mind, the ever present burn of his anger coming to a slow simmer. "Good my husband" She could feel his turmoil lessen, his anger faded.

With each passing day, the anger became easier to the control, his memories ached less, his hatred faded. Narcissa watched the angry boy rapidly become a man. A Lord to house Potter, a lord she would be proud of. She watched him in deep meditation, she stated calmly "Members of Wizengamot you're expected to precede over every major court case, and vote for future laws. It's also a major help if you ally yourself other Wizengamot members. I of course will give you a list of those wizards and witches who will likely ally with you."

Harry eyes remained closed as he said "Ok Narcissa the court is your area of expertise" He opened his eyes "I Want to go out as Spider-Man"

"Harry..." She let her worry hang in the air.

"I'm ready." He told her simply. "You have to trust me."

"Come along." The two walked towards a book shelf Narcissa gently tugged sliding the bookshelf, revealing a cubby hole. His black suit hung on the wall. "I've been thinking where would the Spider make his reappearance" She tossed the freshly cleaned suit to Harry.

He noticed a series of sketches "What are these?" He asked picking up a picture of a plain red mask with large white goggles.

"Upgrades." She replied simply.

"A Red suit is an upgrade?" Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "Won't that make stealth impossible?"

Narcissa smirked at his statement "It's a first draft, I'm thinking a dark wine red."

"And gold. You know add pizazz?" He sarcastically countered.

"No bright blue" She snarked in reply.

"I'm thinking tights" Harry smiled at slightly at the woman.

"And absolutely no armour, you do have a spider sense." Narcissa added.

Harry tugged on a his black pants, casting a glance at the woman. "Where do you think would be a good place to start?"

She thought for a second, before saying "Borgin and Burkes"

"I've been there once, it's dark but is it a Death Eater Den?" He said coolly, pulling on his cloak.

"Not a Den, but Borgin has many Death Eater clientele, he'll know much" She told Harry as he pulled his hood up, tugging his mask half way up his face.

TWO HOURS LATER

Spider-Man slammed a mans head into the counter of a dingy shop, instantly firing a web. With a pull he dodged the a blue spell, cork screwing mid flight he landed crashed into another smaller mans chest. "Mr Borgin" He greeted calmly, kicking the man away. "Stay away from the fire" He felt the tingles, and immidarly jumped against the front counter, a bright purple spell sliced clean through the front window of the shop leaving a four inch gash in the stone on the opposite side of the street. "Bad move" The counter exploded, Spider-Man speared the old man slamming him into the ground with a crunch.

"Mr Borgin" Spider-Man stood up coolly. The man beneath him was deathly skinny bony man wearing dark robes. His teeth yellow, and his hair thinning. He had sunken eyes, black and beady. "Now Mr Borgin I don't want to break every bone in your body..." Spider-Man started before simply stomping on Borgin's kneecap "So talk!"

The old man writhed in agony, screaming with ear drum shattering force. "Snape!" He screamed simply.

"What about the git?!" Spider-Man kneeled down into the mans face.

"He's bringing in some potions ingredients!" Borgin screeched.

Spider-Man lessened the pressure. "Where?!"

"The old Goyle faculties near the muggle flying machines!" Borgin panted.

Spider-Man walked towards the shelving "When?"

"End of the month, the Dark Lord doesn't want this to fail." Borgin watched the Spider man tip over a torch. "Wait I talked!"

A Fire started eating at the wood "And I thank you"

AN

Explanation time. No Harry is not a master Oclumen. He's a basic Oclumen, he can control his emotions and defend from relatively weak mind probes. Combine that with his Spider Sense would know when a powerful ligilmen was probing his mind.


	3. Interrogation

Harry and Narcissa stood in front a suit. "Dragon scale, deflect most spell, barring high powered slicing hex's and the unforgivable's" Narcissa stated proudly. It had taken close to a month but her work had come to fruition. "But it sacrifices strength for lightness"

Harry touched the suit with a small level of trepidation and awe. 'Malfoy was a fool, with her mind...' Harry felt a shiver travel down his spine. "What do you mean?"

"Most ministry combat robes are triple weaved with a layer dragon scale, troll hide, and and a griffin or hippogriff fur lining." Narcissa explained. "But I figured you wouldn't want to be stiff" Harry touched the goggles, they where large egg white. "Vampire iris for night vision, dire wolf for heat vision, they can also blind you completely. Should stop most forms of ligilmency. But if you do blind yourself you'll need to put a hundred percent faith in your Spider Sense"

"The belt is a last resort, it has a belt buckle" She showed Harry a red Spider shaped belt buckle. She pressed firmly casing it glow faintly "Flash and bang, it's going to blind and disorientated. If you're overwhelmed use it" Narcissa clicked it again making the faint glow to fade. "It can't be repeatedly pressed, it's a one shot type of situation"

Harry tugged on the gauntlet "I'm going to take down Snape"

THREE HOURS LATER

"...and a Superior Spider-Man" Spider-Man lifted the aging professor up "Potions ingredients where are they!"

"Borgin" Snape cursed knowing who had tipped off Spider-Man.

"What are you making?" Spider-man walked across the empty warehouse, dragging Snape behind him. His eyes went to the maze of beams above them.

"Dumbledore won't have this Potter" Snape countered viciously his wand being left behind.

"I Don't care what Dumbledore won't have" Spider-Man fired a web high into the air. The two shot twenty feet into the air, with a twist Spider-Man caught Snape by the throat. As he landed in the rafters softly. "You will be surprised by how much pain the human body can take" Spider-Man fired a web into one arm. "Now what are you making?" Spider-Man questioned angrily.

Snape looked into the goggles, reflecting his own visage. Sweat...anger...fear Snape chuckled "Potter..." Snape yelled loudly Spider-Man letting him free fall. Snape came to an abrupt halt, his shoulder popping loudly.

"Dislocated shoulder!" Spider-Man roared as he dragged Snape back up to his level. He sprayed webbing on the other arm. "Want a matching set?" Time stopped, every nerve ignited. He heard the crack as the large head erupted from the wooden. Spider-Man tossed Snape, as he leapt out of the way. He quickly fired to more webs, and swung straight into Snape. "Werewolve!" He yelled as he slammed into Snape's body.

Spider-Man watched the large mass of fur fangs and claws drop down from the ceiling. "Oh puny Potter" The deep garbled voice rang out across the empty warehouse.

"What the hell?" Harry threw Snape against the wall viscously "What did you do?" He growled as the creature walked into the moonlight. It's long silver fur shined dangerously, the yellow eyes easily the size of cauldron, heavy muscle rippled with each step. Snape stumbled up, his arm blazing with pain. He watched with interest, wolf and spider standing twenty feet apart.

"Come now Potter my master would like to have a word with you!" The wolf rocketed straight Spider-Man. Instinctively Spider-Man reached for the neck. But the much larger creature shot straight forward, slamming the Spider into the ground with a thud. Spider-Man barely caught the upper and lower jaw as the wolf went for his throat. Snape raced across the warehouse reaching his wand, and making his way towards the exit in a single movement.

The wolf thrashed against Spider-Man "You're a fool wolf" Spider-man felt his arms shake violently, each second the wolf grew closer. The wolves rancid breath fogging his goggles. The lens darkened.

"You're goggles they're going black does that mean you're passing out" Wolf growled as he grew closer.

"No fool" Spider-Man reached for the wolves throat with one hand. "They're black out lenses. Spider-Man clicked his belt causing a deafening bang, followed blinding white flash. The wolf rolled off the Spider thrashing dangerously 'Snape!' Spider-Man caught sight of the door exiting the warehouse closing. 'That bastard!' He shot a web across the room. Slinging himself from underneath the large wolf with a tug.

He quickly fired a web muzzling the large werewolf. He flipped over a cleaving strike to the right, instinctively firing a web. Gluing the claw to floor. Spider-Man twisted his hip kicking the wolf across the jaw, as he glued the second claw to the floor. "It's over for you!" Spider-Man leap into the he fired a layer of webbing, pinning the large silver body onto the ground. "Here I come!" Spider-Man fired a web on either side of the wolf's large head. Spider-Man pulled the two webs, coming down onto the top of the wolf's head with a crunch. The floor cracked under the force of the attack.

"Snape" Spider-Man growled. He ran across the warehouse he fired a web and ripped the door off its hinges. Spider-Man ran into cool night air. Spider-Man stopped casting a wild glance around, he heard the planes roaring in distance. "Damn it! He got away!" Spider-Man cursed to himself. "He'll have already informed the ministry" Spider-Man walked back into the warehouse. The heap that was the werewolf shrunk to half its size. "Good"

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

A Man woke up with a chill, he slowly opened his eyes. Bridge beams in his peripheral vision. Vomiting immediately as he looked down, he was hanging five stories above a river. "Where Snape!?" A Voice roared into his ears. The man looked up and vomited a second time. Spider-Man was holding him by one arm. "Answer or go for a swim!"

"I Don't know where he is!" Came the desperate reply from the former wolf.

The man screamed loudly as he dropped ten feet before stopping abruptly and being towed back up to his regular level. "Wrong answer! Now let's try this again. Where is Snape!?" Spider-Man snapped at the wolf.

The man thrashed in the webbing. "I Already told you! I DON'T KNOW YOU PSYCHOPATH!" The man screamed desperately.

"What do you know!?" Spider-Man replied with a dangerous edge.

"He's making a potion, to let werewolves transform with out the full moon!" The man thrashed left and right in a attempt to escape.

"Why!?" Spider-Man replied instantly.

"Because our master wishes to bolster his army!" The wolf countered.

"The potion, where is he getting the ingredients from!?" Spider-Man glared down at the man.

"Everyone, the inner circle is funnelling their funds towards Snapes project"

Spider-Man released the man letting him fall ten feet before stopping him abruptly. "How do you know this? Voldemort would never tell werewolves his plans"

"Fenrir Greyback, the greatest alpha of our time!" The man yelled the name with reverence for this man rivalling a deity.

SCENE BREAK

Spider-Man climbed through the window to his and Narcissa's apartment. "What did you learn?" Narcissa asked as he drop down to ground.

Harry removed his mask "Voldemort hast recruited a pack of wolves, lead by a man named Fenrir Greyback..." Naricissa hissed audibly at the name. Harry raised his eye brow at her reaction. "What?"

"Fenrir is...he's broken. He doesn't attack just as a wolf, he's a cannibal" She replied with disgust evident in her voice.

Harry's knuckles cracked loudly "Snape, he's trying make an let that man transform without the full moon" Harry threw off his costume. "We don't have time"

"Time to return to the wizarding world" Narcissa flicked her wand, summoning a three piece suit, and black cloak, along with pale blue dress.

AN

Rest in Peace Allan Rickman thank you for the awesome performances

This version of Man Wolf was heavily inspired by Arkham universe Killer Croc


End file.
